


To Hoenn

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Trainshipping Holidays [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Neil has come under a strange ailment and it's up to Hop and Victor to find a cure in Hoenn
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Trainshipping Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Victor here for the next part of the Vacation series! Neil is owned by my friend Gummy! (twitter/tumblr Gummymela) and Calla is owned by my friend Court! (tumblr https://epicspheal.tumblr.com/ ) Enjoy the Hoenn region guys!

“How much longer till we get there!” Hop shouted as the pilot looked back at the couple.

“About thirty more minutes, sir!” Hop grunted and tapped his foot as he sat back on the chair.

“This is taking forever!” Victor touched Hop’s shoulder and held his hand. 

“Hop, calm down, I don’t want you to worry, Neil now.” Victor bit his lip as he looked down at his son, who breathed slowly in and out.

“I know, Vic, but I’m worried about him.” Hop crossed his arms and brushed back Neil’s hair and frowned as he felt his son’s forehead. “His temperature is rising, Neil; how are you feeling, mate?”

“I feel cold...Papa.” Neil couched and shuddered as Victor wrapped a blanket around him.

“It’s okay; Dad’s here, you’ll be okay.” Victor bit his lip as he looked up at Hop. 

“Vic, want me to hold him?”

“No, it’s fine...I can do it.”

“Are you sure…” Victor nodded as he held Neil close to his body.

“Yeah…”

“Alright, then.” Hop sighed and looked out the window as he saw the region of Hoenn, come into view. “We made it!” Victor smiled at Neil as the plane began its descent. 

* * *

“Thanks for taking us on such short notice.” Hop bowed to the pilot as the couple got off the plane.

“It’s my pleasure to help a Champion, you’ll have to make your way on foot to Fortree City, but I got you close to it as much as I could.” 

“Thanks.” Hop smiled as he felt Victor tug at his coat.

“Come on, Hop we don’t have much time to waste!” 

“I’m coming!” Hop waved at the pilot and followed Victor through Route 119. 

“Vic, wait!” Hop caught up with his husband and grabbed his arm. “Why are you running so far ahead? You need to rest!”

“Hop, how could you say that? Neil is sick and in danger! How can you be so lax about this? Don’t you care about Neil too?” Victor glared at Hop, who stepped back slightly.

“How could you say that? I do care about him! But you’re going to end up putting all of us in danger if you keep being rash like this! It’s like…”

“What, Hop? Say it!” Victor raised his voice as Hop bit his lip.

“It’s like how you ended up back then when we were kids!” Victor stared at the ground and then back at Neil. 

“I’m going to Fortree City; I don’t care if I need rest. I just want to save, my son! And if you want to stay behind, fine! But I’m going.” Victor ran off as Hop sighed.

“Vic...Gloria did tell me that you were like this back then, but I didn’t think it would be this bad.” Hop looked down at his hand and nodded. “No, I’m coming after you, one way or another, I’ll save and Neil.” Hop ran towards the forest but froze as he felt the winds pick up around him.

_ ‘That’s not good.’  _

* * *

“Don’t worry, Neil, I’ll get you to the city, and you’ll be cured! I promise!” Victor ran across the bridge and hugged his son close and froze as he heard Neil cough.

“Dad...where’s Papa?” Neil’s voice faltered as Victor kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay, Neil...just rest, and Papa will be with you shortly.” Victor looked around and smiled as he saw the sign that leads towards Fortree City. “Okay, see, we are almost-” Suddenly, it started to rain on them. “What? It was clear before-” Heavy winds picked up, sending up dirt and leaves around them.

“What is this? A storm? Hang on, Neil; I’ll get us to shelter!” Victor felt the harsh wind knock his snapback off as the rain pelted his face. “Don’t worry, Neil! I’ll save you...I won’t let anything bad happen to you!” Victor’s eyes widened as a tree tipped over and flew towards him. 

“Zacian, use Sacred Sword!” A blue blade flashed across the sky and sliced the tree in half as Hop came running towards them. “Vic, Neil!”

“Hop?” Victor watched as Hop took his hand.

“No time to talk, let’s move! The weather institute is close by, we can stay there, while the storm passes.” Victor nodded and followed Hop towards a large building and ran inside.

“Come in, come in!” The scientist in the lab greeted the family as they walked in.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Hop bowed as the scientist smiled and shook their heads.

“It’s no issue! The storm is pretty bad, and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to let up anytime soon.”

“I see…” Victor looked out the window and sighed as the storm blew around the building. 

“Victor? Hop?” A voice called out to the duo as they turned around.

“Calla?” Hop threw his hands back as a woman with dark skin and brown hair nodded and waved at them.

“It is you!” Calla smiled wide and hugged Hop as he smiled back and returned the hug. “It’s so good to see you! What are you doing in Hoenn?” She stared at him with her lime green eyes and pushed up her glasses as the latter chuckled.

“I should be asking you the same thing. But, well…” Hop turned towards Neil and bit his lip. “My son, Neil...he got hit with an Effect Spore, and we came from Johto to find someone who can help cure him.” Calla gasped and ran towards Victor, who set Neil down on a nearby bed.

“I’m so sorry, how’s the little guy doing.”

“He’s alright...just needs some rest.” Victor brushed back Neil’s hair as his son coughed and opened his eyes.

“Dad? Papa?”

“We’re here, Neil.” Hop grabbed his hand as Victor kissed the other. Neil let out a small smile and stared at his parents.

“You’re both here! I’m...glad…” Neil’s eyes shut as he tilted his head.

“Neil!” Victor gripped his son’s head as tears fell from his eyes. “Stay with me, son! Please.” 

“Vic, it’s okay, Neil is still breathing.” Calla walked up and touched his wrist, and nodded. “Yeah, I may not be a doctor, but I know that he’s still alive, but barely.”

“I’m going out there.” Victor stood up and walked towards the door.

“Victor, wait!” Hop grabbed his husband’s hand and stared at him.

“Hop, let go of me! I know you want to stop me, but I have to find that doctor! And there’s nothing you can do to stop-” Suddenly Hop pulled him close to his body and hugged him.

“Vic, I never planned on stopping you, but let me go with you.”

“Hop?” Victor froze as Hop kissed him on the lips.

“Remember during our vows? And the promise we made when we both started this journey with Gloria?”

“Yeah, that we would see things together to the end.” Victor gripped Hop’s hand and pressed his face into it, crying softly into his warm embrace. “I remember…”

“Right...and now, our son needs us the most, but we can only accomplish that if we do things together.” Victor locked eyes with Hop and cried into his arms.

“Hop...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for how I acted towards you.” Hop smiled and massaged Victor’s head.

“It’s okay, I know you’re upset and scared, I am too. But you’re the Champion, and his father...let’s go cure our son.” Victor nodded and turned towards the door.

“Okay! Let’s go!”

“I’m coming with you!” Calla ran towards them and looked back at Neil. “Neil is your son, and I want to help any way I can.” Hop smiled and walked towards Neil’s bed.

“Sit tight, son. Papa and Dad will be back.” Hop gave him a small kiss on the cheek and smiled as Haunter appeared from the bed. He looked down at Neil and frowned as Hop smirked at Haunter. “I’m counting on you, Haunter. Protect Neil, okay?” The Gas Pokemon smiled and nodded as the trio stared outside.

“Okay, Hop, Calla...Let’s go!” Victor opened the door, and the trio ran outside, braving the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

“How much longer is this storm supposed to last?” Victor shouted as the harsh winds, pelted his face.

“According to the weather scientist, the storm will pass within the next few days.” Calla covered her face from the rain. “We are getting the brunt of it...talk about bad timing!”

“Well we weren’t exactly planning on getting Neil sick, Calla!” Hop chuckled and looked around as they saw the large trees off in the distance. “I think I found the city! Come on!” Hop gestured towards the trio and ran towards Fortree City.

The city was filled to the brim with tall trees that seemingly stretched towards the sky. The trio walked around and took notice of all the shops that were closed due to the storm.

“Where do we even begin to look for the herbalist!” Victor shouted as the winds began to pick up. Pushing him aside and into Hop’s arms.

“Whoa there, can’t have you falling for me again, now can we?”

“Oh, hush!” Victor blushed and pushed Hop away as the latter chuckled to himself.

“We should head inside the Pokemon Center. Maybe we can ask someone in there?” Calla pointed towards the building that still had the lights on.

“Good idea, at least we will be in somewhere dry.” Hop took Victor’s hand, and the trio ran inside the Pokemon Center.

“Welcome!” The Nurse Joy smiled at the trio and gave them towels as they walked inside. “Please relax, the storm is pretty terrible out.” 

“Thanks.” Victor shook off the rain and dried his hair. He looked around and spotted a few trainers that whispered near him. He walked towards Hop and whispered in his ear.

_ ‘Hop, I think they know who I am.’  _ Hop looked around and took Victor’s hand.

“It’s okay, just stay with me.” Hop walked towards the Nurse. “We are looking for the local herbalist that lives in this city...something happened to my son, and we are in desperate need of their assistance.” A few trainers turned their heads towards Hop and pointed at Victor.

“That tuft of brown hair...with a husband that has purple hair and gold eyes...there’s no doubt about it...that guy is Champion Victor of Galar!” Hop stood in front of Victor as the group of trainers walked towards him.

“Hey, now, I know what you’re thinking, but please, my husband does not have time to battle any of you.”

“Battle him? Are you crazy? Why would we battle someone who’s held the longest title as Champion known in all the world! Victor is our idol!” The trainers ran towards Victor and held out whiteboards.

“Can we get your autograph?” Victor looked around at his smiling fans and chuckled.

“Sure! Always eager to greet my fans.” Victor marked the trainer’s boards and took pictures as Hop and Calla walked towards the Nurse Joy.

“Is it a good idea to leave him with the fans, Hop?” Calla pushed up her glasses as she looked up at her colleague. 

“It’s fine; it’s nice to see him happy…” Hop looked down and clenched his fist. “Seeing Neil in that current state, made Vic act reckless and hostile towards anything.”

“Really? I can’t imagine him being like that in general.” Hop sighed and stared at Calla.

“You weren’t there when we were kids, but remember I told you about the Bede incident?” Calla nodded.

“Yeah, you told me Victor did his best to get you back to your normal self.”

“Well, it worked, but he sacrificed his own health for me...he almost died because he pushed himself too far. Vic, he has a bad habit of putting other’s needs ahead of himself. That’s why I was so afraid to lose him again...but now we are together, and we will find a cure for Neil.”

“You’re still the same as ever, Hop.” Calla teased.

“What do you mean?”

“You never stopped talking about Victor then, and you haven’t changed now. But that’s admirable of you to care so much about him.” Hop chuckled as he held up his hand and flashed the ring on his finger.

“Well, he is my husband, after all.”

“Excuse me.” The Nurse Joy cleared her throat at the pair.

“Yes?” 

“Well, according to some witnesses, they found the herbalist that you’re seeking in one of the Secret Bases in Route 120.”

“Really? Do you know where?” The Nurse shook her head at Hop.

“I’m afraid not; the storm came in before anyone got a good look. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine...thanks for the info. At least now, we know where to look!” Suddenly the building began to shake violently.

“What’s going on?” Calla held onto the wall and watched as a red beam of light shot up from a distance through the Pokemon Center’s window.

“A red beam? It looks like it’s coming from Route 120!”

“Hop!” Victor looked at his husband and nodded towards him.

“Right, we have to go now!” Hop took Victor’s hand and looked over at Calla. “Hang on Neil, Papa needs to take care of this first...just stay strong.”

* * *

“Over there!” Victor pointed as the trio walked along the bridge and stared at the waters below where the Pillar of light appeared.

“Careful...we don’t know what’s down there.” Hop looked over the bridge and spotted something bubbling up from the water’s surface.

“Hop…” Victor grabbed his arm as a Massive blue Sharpedo appeared and roared at the trio.

“Looks like we have a battle on our hands...are you with me? Calla? Victor?”

“As if you have to ask.” Calla smiled as she tossed out her Toxtricity.

“I won’t let anything stand in my way of my baby!” Victor tossed out his Roserade and faced the Sharpedo.


	3. Chapter 3

“Incoming!” Hop shouted as the trio dodged a torrent of water. He stared at the Dynamaxed Sharpedo and crouched down as the bridge began to sway.

“Toxtricity, use Overdrive!” Calla backed up as her Toxtricity flexed its frills, sending a shockwave of electrical energy towards the Sharpedo, sending it flying back. 

“Looks like you still know how to battle.” Victor chuckled and looked at the Sharpedo, who barred its fangs at the trio.

“Well, our battles against each other, helped!” Calla laughed and looked away.

_ ‘They were a nightmare...I don’t even know how I managed to survive against a monster like him.’  _ She sighed and looked over at Hop, who grinned at her.

“Watch out!” Hop grabbed Calla and pulled her away as a block of ice came towards her. Victor looked at the Sharpedo and turned towards his Roserade.

“Roserade, use Energy Ball!” The Bouquet Pokemon jumped into the air and charged a ball of green energy and blasted it towards the Sharpedo.

“Nice hit, Victor!” Calla smiled but stopped when Victor stuck his hand out.

“It didn’t do enough...even though we have the type advantage, it’s still not enough.” Calla watched as the Sharpedo’s eyes flared up and charged after the trio.

“It’s coming for the bridge! Run!” Victor shouted as the trio ran towards land.

“It’s too fast, we won’t make it-” Calla stumbled as the Sharpedo bit through the bridge, causing it to buckle and break, sending the trio falling towards the water.

“Hop!” Victor looked over at his husband, who nodded and tossed a Pokeball in the sky. 

“Corviknight, we need your help!” The Raven Pokemon flew around and caught Hop, Calla, and Toxtricity on his back. “Vic!” Hop shouted as Victor grabbed his Roserade.

“Roserade, use Grass Knot!” Victor smiled as he and Roserade swung around towards Corviknight’s legs. “Good work!” He smiled at his Pokemon but froze as Sharpedo jumped towards him. Its teeth ready to bite down on him.

“Victor!” Hop pulled back Corviknight to get them away. But his Pokemon began to sweat and struggled to move.

_ ‘Oh, no...there’s too much weight for us to get out in time…’  _ Hop bit his lip and looked down.

“Victor!” Hop looked down at his husband, who smiled at him as the jaws come closing in.

“Take care of Neil for us…”

“Victor!” Hop cried out as Sharpedo closed in on him.

“Castform...use Hurricane!” A large gust of wind flew towards the Sharpedo, sending it flying back away from Victor.

“Huh?” Hop looked over and saw an older woman in green robes that covered her face. The trio landed on solid ground and watched as the older woman greeted them.

“A tad bit dangerous for you folks to be out in a storm now.” She smiled as Hop ran to Victor.

“Vic!” He hugged his husband tightly, “I was so scared to lose you, mate! Please don’t do that to me ever again.”

“Hop...I’m sorry.” Victor gripped Hop’s arm and cried, “I thought I really was a goner.” He turned towards the woman and smiled. “Thank you for saving us...just who are you?”

“I’m a friend! But I will explain later; we have bigger fish to fry.” She pointed at the Sharpedo, who enraged and rushed towards the group.

“It’s too bulky for a Pokemon that size if only I could knock it out in one move.” Victor sighed as he stared at the storm. “Just a little amount of sunlight, and I can end this easily.” Victor turned around as the woman touched his shoulder.

“You’ve come far and wide to get where you are now, but I sense something that troubles you.” She winked at Victor and turned towards her Castform. “Castform does a good job of helping me predict the weather when I need her to.” The Weather Pokemon danced around and sat on her head.

“And that will help us, how, exactly?” Victor tilted his head as Hop chuckled.

“You’re gonna try to change the weather for us, aren’t you?” The woman nodded at Hop.

“That’s correct, but this storm is too strong for Castform, so I’ll only be able to change it in a small pocket, but it should be enough time for you to finish the job.” Victor nodded as he stared at the Sharpedo.

“Castform, use Sunny Day!” Castform’s eyes shined a light towards the sky. A small hole appeared in the sky, causing light to appear down onto Roserade. “Now, quickly!”

“Right, Roserade, use Solarbeam!” Roserade absorbed the sun and smiled as her petals started to glow. The Sharpedo roared as it rushed towards the group.

“Calla, we have to keep that thing back for Roserade, help me out here!” Hop shouted to his colleague, who nodded back.

“Okay, Toxtricity, use Overdrive once more!” 

“Corviknight, use Body Press!” Corviknight slammed his body into the Sharpedo, pushing it back slightly before flying away. Sharpedo winced as the Overdrive attack connected, electrocuting it and causing it to stumble back.

“Now, Vic!” Hop looked over Victor, who nodded and pointed at the Sharpedo.

“Roserade, use Solarbeam!” A large beam of light shot out from Roserade’s petals, sending it straight into Sharpedo’s body. Victor covered his face as a massive explosion appeared. He looked up and smiled as the Sharpedo began to shrink. “Hop, now!”

“On it!” Hop lifted the wishing piece in the air and absorbed more of the energy in it. He placed it in his bag and nodded as he turned back towards the woman. “Thank you so much! But who are you?” The woman smirked and laughed.

“I’m just a simple herbalist! I heard you’re looking for me, Professor Hop, and Champion Victor of Galar.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You know who we are?” Hop asked as they followed the women to her home. He looked around and found a variety of herbs and plants.

“Of course, word gets around that when the longest reign Champion in the world, you tend to be talked about a lot.” She looked over to Hop and smiled at him. “You must be the Professor of the Galar region, Sonia’s talked a lot about you.”

“Sonia? You know her?” Hop held the woman’s old hands as his eyes lit up. 

“Of course! She was here a few weeks ago; she wanted to study the local legends around her for her book.”

“She’s my mentor! She taught me everything I know about being a Professor; my son loves her books!” Hop bounced up and down as he talked about Sonia. “How’s she doing? Is she taking care of herself?

“Oh my, aren’t you a spry one!” The woman laughed as Hop threw his hands back and blushed.

“Sorry, I get excited sometimes.” Victor chuckle and held Hop’s hand and kissed his cheek.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this excited, Hop. I missed it.” Victor winked as Calla sat down on the table, drying her hair from the rain.

“So, you’re the herbalist that people have been talking about around here?”

“That’s right, dearie. I’m known for my many cure-alls and potions to help anyone in need.” She looked over at the couple and smiled at Victor. “Something tells me that you folks aren’t here for sightseeing.”

“That’s right.” Victor crouched down and held the woman’s hands. “My son got inflicted by an Effect Spore from a Breloom, and we were told to come here to cure him perhaps.”

“Is that all? That should be an easy fix.” She smiled as Victor looked up at Hop.

“Did you hear that, Hop? Neil’s gonna be okay!” Hop placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder and smiled.

“I can’t wait to see his smiling face again.”

“I hate to be the bringer of bad news…” The woman looked towards the couple and shook her head. “I am out of a certain ingredient for the cure.”

“Is there any way we can find it?” Hop gripped Victor’s shoulder as the woman nodded.

“I’m afraid it’s in Lavaridge Town, but I’m afraid the lift is closed down, due to the storm...I’m sorry, but there’s no other way.”

“Don’t say that!” Victor raised his voice and stood up. “I don’t want to give up on my son, not when he hasn’t lived a good life!”

“Vic,” Hop smiled and nodded as he took his husband’s hand. “He’s right; we didn’t come all this way to come up empty-handed! We can fly there on my Corviknight, easy! Just tell us what we need to get, and we will do it.” The woman laughed as she opened her book.

“I’ll need some Heal Powder from Lavaridge Town, there should be an abundance near the rocks by the Hotsprings, I just need enough to fill this bag up, and your son should be good to go.” Victor took the bag and looked at Hop.

“We will be back, Calla.” The scientist jumped as Victor’s commanding voice echoed in her ears.

“Yes!” 

“Can you take the herbalist to Neil and watch over him until we get back...I’m afraid Corviknight can handle two people anyway.”

“Of course, anything for you guys. Just be safe, the skies can be a tad dangerous during a storm.” Victor and Hop nodded as they went outside the home.

“You ready, Victor?” Hop smiled as Victor grinned at him.

“Do you even need to ask?” Hop called out his Corviknight and lifted Victor into the saddle and climbed on.

“We will be back, just keep Neil safe, okay?” Calla nodded at Hop as the Professor looked to the sky. “Let’s hope this storm lets up.”

“We will be okay, Hop.” Victor wrapped his arms around Hop and hugged him. “Let’s hurry; I’m not sure how long Neil has.”

“Don’t say that, Vic...Neil will be okay. He will be because he has two amazing Dads that love him very much.”

“Yeah,” Victor smiled as Corviknight took to the skies, “We do.” Victor looked down at the forest below and stared at the Weather Institute that came into view.

_ ‘Hang on tight, buddy, Papa, and I will save you, no matter what.’  _


	5. Chapter 5

“Not quite the vacation we were hoping for, right?” Hop laughed as Corviknight soared through the sky, the rain pelting the duo as the sound of the storms rocked the area around them.

“Oh hush, I’m just glad we have a way to cure, Neil. But uh,” Victor looked back as the lightning flashed around them. “Are you sure it’s safe for us to be flying around here?”

“Yeah, why?” Hop raised a brow and tensed up as lightning struck near them.

“Well, considering we pretty high up in a storm and, isn’t Corviknight part Steel-type?”

“Yeah, and? Victor stared at Hop and waited until the wheels in his head clicked. “OH! That’s bad!”

“Yeah, it is. I’m surprised you didn’t realize it sooner.”

“I had a lot on my mind, can you blame me?” Hop laughed as Victor shook his head.

“You’re lucky you’re cute-” Just then, the sky rumbled as lightning shot towards them. “Hop! Watch out!” 

“On it!” Hop crouched closer to Corviknight as Victor hugged him. The couple darted around, dodging lighting as it crept closer towards them.

“Hop…” Victor heard a loud rumble from above him. “I think-”

“It will be alright; I can see the town from here!” Hop smiled as lightning flashed through the sky and struck down, grazing past Croviknight. “Victor!” Hop turned around and watched his husband fall from his Pokemon. “I’m coming!” Hop pulled Corviknight back and dove towards Victor.

_ ‘Almost there!’  _ Hop reached for his husband’s hand but fell off as lightning struck his Corviknight.

“Crap!” Hop grabbed onto Victor and hugged him as they fell. Hop looked up and saw his Corviknight rush towards him and grabbed his back with its talons. “Thanks, buddy!” Hop laughed as Corviknight slowly landed on the ground. Just as Hop touched the ground, Corviknight tapped him on the head.

“Ow! What was that for?” He glared his eyes at Hop, who scratched his face. “Oh, right...uh, I kind of did that to us…sorry.” Corviknight shook his head and stared at Victor, who was sleeping in Hop’s arms.

“Vic, Vic, Victor, come on…” Victor slowly opened his eyes and saw Hop hovering over him.

“Hop? Where are we?” The Champion looked up and blushed, “And why am I in your arms?”

“It’s because I love you!” Hop grinned, causing Victor to push him away.

“Be serious, mate!” Victor jumped down and looked up at the sky. “At least the storm is passing...where are we exactly?”

“Lavaridge town.” Hop pointed at the sign and smiled wide at his husband. “Vic, we made it!”

“Awesome! Now we can get the powder, and we should be good to go!” Victor walked around the stony path and smiled as the townsfolk came out of their homes.

“According to the woman, it should be around the rocks here.” Hop walked towards the Hotsprings and smiled as he rubbed his hand across the rocks surrounding the springs. “There’s some around here!” Hop rubbed some off and placed some into the pouch.

“Hop, wait, we should ask before we go around and take stuff.” Victor grabbed Hop’s arm and looked around and spotted a few townsfolk walking towards them. “Hi, uh, is there any way we can take some of this Healing Powder for our son?”

“Healing Powder?” One of the townsfolk tilted their heads at the couple.

“Uh, yeah.” Hop pointed to the rocks and then the bag, “The herbalist said we could use some of the powder from the rocks to use as Healing Powder.” Suddenly a few folks started to laugh.

“Is there something funny?” Victor raised a brow as one of them walked up to the pair.

“Let me guess; the old crone told you guys that Healing Powder came from these rocks?”

“Yeah…” Hop nodded as the man chuckled.

“She means well, but she likes to joke around like that.”

“Seriously?” Victor dropped his jaw and grabbed the man’s hands. “Then I can’t save my son?”

“Relax...we do having Healing Powder, but not from the rocks, you see we get them from the Hotsprings, it’s full of rich minerals that can cure almost anything. We’ve found that the water, when dried in the sun on the rocks leaves behind a residue, thankfully we keep up a rich stock in case of emergencies.” He handed Victor a hefty bag.

“How much for it?” Victor asked as the man shook his head.

“It’s free of charge.”

“Are you sure? Cause we can pay for it!”

“No need, your eyes tell me that you really need this for your son, it’s the eyes of a concerned father. But, once he gets better, why not stop by the Hotsprings?” Victor smiled and shook the man’s hand.

“Of course! Neil would love this place; thank you so much!” Victor grabbed Hop’s arm and pulled him along. “Come on, Hop! We have a son to cure!”

“Right! Let’s go save our boy!” Hop called out his Corviknight and lifted Victor into the saddle. Hop jumped onto his Pokemon and smiled as they took to the skies. “We will be back!”

“Take care!” The townsfolk waved as Victor waved back.

“Huh?” Victor spotted a white rabbit peering from one of the roofs of the buildings.

“Is there something wrong?” Hop asked.

“I thought I saw something familiar...must be something in my eye.” Victor shook his head and hugged Hop. “Let’s go see our son.”

“Righto! Come on, Corviknight! Mach speed!”


	6. Chapter 6

“We’re here!” Hop and Victor burst through the doors of the Weather Institute as Calla ran towards them.

“Are you guys, okay? I heard a loud thundering sound towards Lavaridge Town and feared the worst, with how Corviknight is a Steel-Type and flying high up.”

“Yeah, we are okay...barring a few mishaps.” Victor looked at Hop, who turned away, whistling nonchalantly.

“Have you brought the Healing Powder, darling?” The woman smiled as Victor held the bag over her palms.

“Yes, but your little joke didn’t sit well with me.”

“Oh, come now, you got the powder, what’s a little fun in this trying time.” The woman took the powder as Victor huffed and stepped forward.

“My son’s health isn’t a joke!” 

“Vic!” Hop grabbed his husband from behind and held him back. “Let’s all calm down now, you know, for Neil.” Victor sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right...how’s my little guy doing?” Calla pointed towards the bed at Neil, who was sleeping soundly, but the white markings were larger around his body.

“Neil!” Hop ran towards their son and held his hand.

“Papa...is that you?”

“Yes, Neil...Papa is here!”

“Where’s Dad?” Neil looked over and saw Victor, who ran towards him and held his other hand.

“Hey, buddy, how you feeling? You doing alright?”

“I am, now that you both are here…” Neil sat up and couched heavily, causing Victor to hug him and massage his back.

“Take it easy; you’ll be better in no time.”

“You mean you found a cure?” Hop nodded as he kissed Neil’s head.

“Yeah! It will be a bit, so hang in there, okay?”

“Okay...Papa, Dad?” Neil looked up as Haunter appeared from under his bed and frowned at them.

“Yes, son?” Victor looked up at the Gas Pokemon, who bowed towards them.

“Haunter says he’s sorry.”

“Well, Haunter…” Hop pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. “I’m not sure if I can accept this.”

“Hop?” Victor raised a brow at him.

“I will only accept the apology if you promise that you’ll protect Neil and help him grow into a strong trainer he always wanted to be.” The Gas Pokemon’s eyes lit up as he nodded and floated near Neil.

“Hop..” Victor let out a soft smile as the herbalist walked towards them.

“I have the cure for him...he will need to drink all of it in one go, but I must warn you, it’s very bitter.” She walked towards the couple and held out the bowl.

“Oh, geez...will that be okay for Neil to consume?” Hop plugged his nose and stared at Victor, who shrugged.

“We made it this far; we have to believe.” Victor turned towards Neil and held him up. “Son, I’m sorry, but it may taste gross, but you have to drink this, it will cure you, and no matter what, don’t stop till it’s all gone.”

“Okay, Dad.” Neil opened his mouth and winced as the liquid touched his tongue. “Dad, it’s so gross!”

“It’s okay, Neil, just trust us and drink it, you’ll feel much better.” Hop grinned and massaged Neil’s back. “Tell you what, if you drink it all, I’ll buy you whatever sweets you want, sound good?” Neil took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll hold you up on that offer, Papa!” Neil let out a small smile and drank. He scrunched his face as the liquid went down.

“You’re doing good, kiddo.” Victor smiled as he touched Neil’s back. 

“Bleh…” Neil shivered and set the bowl down as he finished it. “That was so gross. Even worse than Aunt Gloria’s curry.”

“How do you feel?” Victor wondered.

“Like I can breath again…” Neil smiled as he took a deep breath. “Dad, Papa, I can breathe!” 

“Neil!” Victor hugged his son and cried in his arms.

“Dad!” Neil cried as Hop ruffled his hair.

“We are together again!” Hop wiped his face and hugged his family.

* * *

Victor sank into the Hotsprings and sighed as he sat next to Hop. “This feels amazing.” He looked up at the sun and basked in its warmth. He laughed as Hop wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“We definitely needed this.” Hop laughed as Neil popped out of the water and smiled as he splashed his parents.

“I’m a Wailord, and I just used Water Spout!” He giggled as he floated around the warm waters.

“Oh sure, Neil.” Victor stood up and grabbed Neil from behind. “But just like any Pokemon your dad has faced, I’ll just capture you like always!”

“No! You don’t have enough badges to tame me!” Neil flailed his body around, causing water to fling around.

“Are you kidding? I’m Champion! I’m kind of beyond that level.” Victor laughed and hugged his son. “I’m so glad you’re okay again, son!”

“Me too! Now I can hang out with you guys again!” Neil looked up and pressed his hands onto Victor’s face and beamed at him. “I love you guys!”

“We love you too, Neil.” Victor looked back at Hop and smiled as Hop fixed his hair.

“So, what do you guys want to do next?”

“What do you mean?” Victor tilted his head as he sat back down next to Hop.

“I mean, well we’ve been through Kanto, Johto, and now Hoenn, don’t you think we should go onto the next region? It seems rather fitting.”

“I guess you’re right.” Victor rested his head on Hop’s shoulder and held his hand. “Well, I guess Sinnoh is close by, we could go there next!”

“Your home region?” Hop looked down as Victor nodded. 

“Yeah, it’d be nice to visit home again, and I kind of want to revisit my mother.”

“Oh right, she never met Neil. I’m sure she would be happy to meet him.”

“Yeah.” Victor looked up at Hop and slowly leaned in towards him to kiss him.

“INCOMING!” Neil shouted as a large splash of water drenched the couple.

“Neil!” Hop stood up as his son stuck his tongue out and giggled. 

“I gotcha good!”

“Okay, that’s it! I’m so going after you this time!” Hop ran towards Neil but tripped as he fell into the water.

“Papa fell!” 

“He sure did…” Victor laughed as he looked up at the sky and spotted three shooting stars that flew across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic here! Another region was done but it's time for the next portion of the Vacation series.. Sinnoh!


End file.
